


A Dance Between Devils

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Biting, Blood, Clawing, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi Public, Training Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: They were devils in their own right, in a waltz that seemed only a game long ago.





	A Dance Between Devils

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s short. It’s really late here, I’m tired but I hope you guys enjoy this. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

They had dragged themselves into whatever they could call it: a game, a trick, anything. 

Though mostly it felt like a never needing dance of violence, manipulation and sex. When one has the upper hand, the other is quick to try to rip it away not a moment sooner. Those outside their little dark, twisted world would view it as toxic.

Not too far off.

On their tame days they traded sharp hidden insults, disguised as witty teasing. Sometimes a touch that may have been way too harsh on the other but too subtle for anyone to take notice. 

And then there were days where their.....disagreements seemed to echo through the Main Fleet like two wild beast roaring for dominance over the other. The winner usually walked out with barely a limp. The loser was usually dragging himself to the medical wing. 

They loved every moment of it. A sick pleasure of making eachothr miserable and the dysfunction only they had control over. 

Tonight though was the rare occurrence where the fight had taken one of the rare outcomes.

Lotor growled as he has his head tilted back over the mat, feeling the practice sword pressed down on his neck and pinning him down from his opponents weight. His uniform was ripped between his thighs as well as Throk’s.

He grunts and whimpers quietly, ignoring how his knuckles ache from the pressure put on them, “Nnnnggh...!”

Throk pinned his ears back as he practically sinks his cock into the other, feeling the slit twitch around his cock and shivering as pleasure runs through his spine. He could feel the Prince wrap his legs tight around him and the resistance he gave against the training blade. 

If he had wanted, he could so easily choke the prince right there and then...

A particularly hard clench elicits a gasp from Throk, when he gives a roll of his hips. For a moment the pressure had lessened just enough.

Lotor managed to push the sword off himself. He wrapped his legs tight around the other’s hips before using them to lift his torsos up and manage to reach the other. He dug his sharp nails into the commander’s shoulders, baring his fangs as he pushes his hips down harshly on the cock inside him. 

“Did you....think you could...keep me down Commander?” He hissed as he scratched down the other’s back.

Throk grits his teeth as he gives a harsh buck up into the other, gripping one side of his hips and roughly rubs Lotor’s clit with his thumb. The Prince’s cock drips precum on to the commander’s stomach in thick drops of white. 

The pace of Throk’s hips was steady but harsh with his cock slamming right into that spot. He hears Lotor’s gasp and then the quiet moan he fails to stifle even with Throk clawing his hip. His actions make the Prince arch slightly.

A smirk slowly forms on his face, “Heh....I’m not the one whose...mm....enjoying this...”

Those eyes give a flash, before Throk suddenly finds himself on his back with Lotor rolling his hips down and riding him. He claws down Throk’s scared front now, little marks from their past escapades.

Lotor looked almost wild with his hair messed up and eyes glaring down at the commander. 

Throk took in a sharp breath. Ah there he was...his lovely, angry, spiteful prince. Always wanting to take control and run things, yet still has to give a bit to gain what he wants.

“Haaa...nice trick...” he grunts before he feels Lotor biting down into his neck. 

He could feel that familiar smirk in the wound before he grabs Lotor’a ass. It makes him buck before Throk rolled them over so he’s on top again, watching that gorgeous white hair splay out. 

If anyone came into the training deck now they might think they’re trying to kill each other through fucking. 

Throk growled as blood drips from his neck and on to the prince’s face as he starts to pick up his harsh pace. 

Lotor grunts before closing his eyes with a gasp, “...Mmnnngh....! Quiznak....! Aaahaaa...!”

Seeing his own blood splatter slightly from the small wound and the way Lotor’s forehead creases as he grits his blood stained teeth together at the pleasure....

_Gods....how is it even at your worst, you’re still beautiful?_


End file.
